


A Dog (almost) in Triplicate

by likestoimagine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, persephone and hades au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likestoimagine/pseuds/likestoimagine
Summary: In which Spring arrives and wants to pet a dog(or Viktor is Lord of the Underworld, Yuuri is Spring, and Makkachin is best doggo)





	A Dog (almost) in Triplicate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCookieMonster77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieMonster77/gifts).



One of the things about being the Lord of the Underworld is that Viktor is, in fact, a Lord. This means that, if he plans things carefully enough, he’s actually allowed to take breaks and let the kingdom run on its own. He doesn’t do this _often,_ simply because there’s not much for him to do outside of work, but Makkachin enjoys the fresh air and the novel scents of the Overworld, and if Viktor is being honest he’d probably say the same.

 

So he’ll go up with Makkachin, usually in spring, and depending on the mood he’ll put a glamor on Makkachin - she tolerates it well, because more mortals pet her when it looks like she only has one head, but sometimes Makkachin will forgo the extra attention so she doesn’t itch as much, and they’ll simply enjoy people-watching with a general misdirect cast around them instead.

 

This is one of the latter days, where they sit by the window outside of a cafe, safely shaded by the shop’s overhanging eaves. It’s a calm moment, where Viktor can enjoy his coffee and the mortal newspaper, glancing up occasionally to see what people are doing while Makkachin sits quietly at his feet.

 

That might be why they’re surprised by the muffled _thunk_ that sounds from the window.

 

Looking through the window reveals an absolutely _stunning_ being plastered to it, one whose eyes are wide and glittering with joy. A moment later, he’s gone, only to reappear in front of them with a half drunk coffee, a croissant, and a colorful book in his grasp.

 

With barely a pause to breathe, the beautiful man asks, _“Can I pet your dog?”_

 

Viktor looks at Makkachin. Makkachin looks up at Viktor with all six of her eyes, a tongue lolling happily out of each of her mouths. Two of her heads _boof_ happily as her tail starts to wag, while the third gets distracted with the new croissant crumbs on the floor.

 

Viktor looks back up at the beautiful man, who is staring at him with puppy eyes that rival Makkachin’s.

 

“You…” he says, “You realize that she has three heads, right?”

 

The beautiful man rolls his beautiful eyes and replies, “Yes I know, and I’m sad that I can’t love all of them at once, but _can I pet your dog?_ And also, can I hug her? Will she know that I love all of her that way?”

 

Viktor - somewhat blindsided by both the beautiful man (because he’s _absolutely stunning,_ with warm spring in his skin and life in his eyes) and his guileless enthusiasm (because even the divine are leery of Makkachin’s three heads) - only nods, and that’s all the beautiful man needs to kneel down and lavish Makkachin with love and attention.

 

Viktor is inexplicably jealous of his own dog.

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](http://theexperimentingdetective.tumblr.com/post/168367325755/hades-sitting-outside-a-cafe-enjoying-coffee) tumblr post


End file.
